The present disclosure relates to a valve for controlling a fluid by means of a transverse force applied in a directed manner to a closing body.
Valves for controlling a fluid are known in various embodiments from the prior art and, in particular, are used, for example, as inlet valves for antilock devices (ABS devices) in motor vehicles. In these valves, however, depending on the operating conditions, vibrations arise on the closing body which, in the case of pronounced deflection about the centric position, may knock against the symmetrically designed valve seat and damage this.